Go Die in a Hole
by lalalandmachinery
Summary: Percy's Valnetine's Day isn't going very well.


**I don't own PJO. I wish I did but no.**

"Again Percy?" Travis Stoll raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aw come on Travis you know I give her one every year!" I defended. He handed me the flowers from behind his desk. I thank the gods everyday for the Stoll convenience store. I mean they have everything! Shoes, foods, medicine and even tampons. I remember that time when Annabeth started screaming then crying then laughing all in 10 minutes. Speaking of which... "Annabeth!" I shouted. She was a few meters away talking to some Hephaestus guy. She heard me and started running towards me leaving the guy confused.

"Hey Perce!" She said exhausted. "What's up?"

"Happy Valentines!" I took out the flowers from behind me. She gave me a big bear hug.

"Thanks! Oh my gods guess what!" She squealed.

"What?" I said exhausted.

"I got you a date!" She started jumping up and down. Everyone in camp knew that Annabeth hated Valentines Day. Like she really hated it. She hates the day just as much as I do. Ever since she got this mystery boyfriend that no one knows about she's been all giddy and mushy. In short everything not Annabeth-like.

"What?"

"Yeah! A Hephaestus girl is like really digging you and I just talked to her brother and I have hooked you guys up with two tickets to the fireworks show tonight." She looked at me expectantly. Like I was supposed to say something. What should I say? No? I'm in love with you? I gave you flowers every year because I like you and you can't take a hint?

"Why'd you have to talk to her brother?" Genius Jackson. Genius.

"Oh cause her brother just hates you more than he hates the Nazis." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. My mouth was just hanging out there as she just skipped forward to the arena. She has a certain knack for doing that doesn't she.

-

I knocked on the Hephaestus cabin and feared for my life. A big buff guy answered the door. "What do you want Jackson?"

"I'm here for uh your sister..." Every muscle of my body told me to run but I'm doing this for Annabeth's sake. He looked like he wanted to punch me but then a certain blonde came up from behind him. "Oh hey Percy. I'll see you later Joe." She kissed his cheek and left. My heart instantly sank. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I saw a girl with red hair pushing her brother aside. "Oh you must be Percy!" She exclaimed. "I'm Thea." She smiled at me.

"Hi Thea." I put my hand out but then her brother gave me a death stare. Life sucks and I'm only 16. We headed out to the picnic area and I laid out the blanket. I just sat there and let her talk. I nodded and mhhmm-ed right on que. And then another red head comes out of nowhere. "Hi I think it's time for you to leave." She smiled innocently at Thea. She got so intimidated that she ran away like she was being chased by a dracaena.

"Thanks Rachel." I was honestly relieved that she saved my butt. She took a seat beside me and gave me a face.

"Why are you not with Annabeth?" She punched me lightly on my arm.

"She's with Thea's brother Joe..." I sighed.

"What? But you gave her flowers! Flowers Percy! Flowers!" She started shaking my shoulders.

"Look I appreciate your sympathy but I've been giving them to her every Valentines day even before I liked her. I gave her flowers cause she needed to know she was loved." I stood up and walked back to my cabin and squandered in self-pity...

-

"Percy open up!"

"No!"

"Pleeeaasee just open up!"

"No go away!" I know I sounded like a 7 year old who didn't get what he wanted. But hey she started it...

"Percy I'm coming in!" Before I could do anything, Annabeth pushed the door open. She took a seat beside me on my bed. "You wanna tell me why Thea's shaking like a leaf in her cabin?"

"Rachel started it!" I whined. That earned me a smack on the back of my head.

"Percy! You're not 7! Talk like a 16 year old for Hades' sakes!" She yelled.

"Ok! Ok! Rachel came over and scared her away. But you know no complaints here." I put my hands up like an innocent guy who is being arrested. She looked like she was ready to throw Rachel to the hellhounds.

"What? Oh my gods you like Rachel!" She said almost horrified.

"Ew gods no. She's the fucking Oracle Annabeth. I'm just plain grossed out at the image of her making predictions while we make out or something. 'I for see that you will rock my world.' I mean real freaky Annabeth." I shuddered at the idea. "Shouldn't you be with Nick, Kevin or whatever the hell his name is."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Joe" She said with emphasis. "-understood that I had to go talk to you."

"Well then maybe you should just throw the flowers I give you every year and just keep the ones from Joe!" I could immediately see the sadness in her eyes.

"He didn't give me any. Matter of fact he never actually initiated a kiss. Aw damn." She sighed deeply. I held her in my arms and let her stain my shirt. "You know I saw him flirting with another girl while he was getting a drink earlier... And I just let it pass. He doesn't really love me does he? Oh gods!" She was beyond depressed right now. She was frustrated at herself which was totally Annabeth. Getting frustrated at being stupid and such. The obey good thing that came out of this, besides her coming to her senses, was that she was slowly becoming more of the Annabeth we all knew and I loved. Yet I would still trade the world for her to be happy again even if it means her acting all un-Annabeth like."I need to sit." she mumbled. I guided her to my bed. After all these years I still never got used to having just us in my cabin. She rubbed her temples while I just sat there and let her figure this out on her own. I couldn't take looking at Annabeth so helplessly while she's under a dilemma. "Valentines Day can just go die in a hole." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it can." She laughed in agreement. "Wanna go to the beach and plan the assassination of Cupid?" She suggested. And I did something that very much surprised myself. I kissed her. I fucking kissed Annabeth Chase.

"How bout just the first?" She said with a hint of flirting in her voice. I quickly stood up and offered her my hand.

"Whatever you say mah lady." I grinned. "But wait what about Joe?"

"He can go die in a hole with Valentines day and Esperanza Spalding. Best New Artist my ass. She totally robbed Justin Bieber..." She shrugged and took my hand. We headed out the door and for once I hope Valentines day won't die in a hole.


End file.
